


Il était une fois les vainqueurs

by Nafrayu



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafrayu/pseuds/Nafrayu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque habitant de Panem connait leur nom. Tous savent qui ils sont et connaissent leur gloire. Mais qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans l'ombre ? Voici les anciens vainqueurs. Voici leur histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il était une fois les vainqueurs

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ! Alors ça fait un petit moment que je voulais faire un recueil d'OS sur les anciens vainqueurs. Je ne compte pas tous les faire mais il y aura : Gloss, Brutus, Lyme, Finnick, Haymitch, Chaff etc. J'ai déjà fais Enobaria dans une fic à part d'ailleurs :-)
> 
> Un énorme merci à Ljay Odair et Amiral NoThomb pour leurs corrections ! Vous êtes des choux !
> 
> J'ai un peu de mal avec l'interface de AO3 donc je suis désolée si ça parait un peu "bancal".
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Cashmere !

Je souffle frénétiquement sur mon feu pour le faire démarrer. Mais sans succès. Cette saleté commence par rougir légèrement et, dans le meilleur des cas, crée une petite flamme avant de s'éteindre rapidement, comme si je venais de jeter un seau d'eau dessus. Je soupire profondément et passe une main dans mes cheveux sales et emmêlés. A côté de moi le garçon du Quatre ronfle légèrement. Il est plus petit que moi avec d'épais cheveux noir dont les pointes blanchissent sous l'effet du givre. D'après mes souvenirs, il n'a pas plus de quinze ans,et sa carrure encore enfantine le condamne d'ores et déjà à une mort certaine. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, d'ailleurs je m'en fiche un peu. Je m'étire longuement et change de position.

Ce jour-là, la nuit est très claire et une multitude d'étoiles parsèment le ciel. Elles sont certes complètement artificielles mais très belles. Le soir j'aime particulièrement m'allonger dans mon sac de couchage pour observer le ciel. C'est quelque chose de très reposant et, quelque part,ça me rappelle beaucoup le district Un. Je dois bien avouer que mon district me manque beaucoup : Les rues pavées, la beauté des bâtiments, mes amis et ma famille... J'ai peur de ne jamais les revoir même si je sais que je suis une de celles qui a les plus grandes chances de gagner.

Il ne me faut que deux jours pour comprendre que l'arène est exceptionnellement grande. Elle est composée d'une grande plaine gelée au milieu de laquelle se trouve la Corne d'abondance. Au-delà de la toundra – pour ceux qui survivent au bain de sang – se trouve une multitude de ruines diverses au pied d'une gigantesque montagne. Ladite montagne est véritablement très haute, je doute même qu'elle ait une fin puisque d'épais nuages bloquent constamment la vue.

Pendant environ quatre jours les carrières et moi nous nous cachons dans une ruine de ce qui ressemble à une ancienne maison. C'est pratiquement une tradition de voir les carrières faire alliance avec parfois un tribut « extérieur » qui se joint à l'alliance mais c'est plutôt rare. On commence par camper à la Corne d'abondance et se servir allègrement dans toutes les ressources à disposition avant de décider de s'en aller.

Les ruines sont un peu plus confortables et surtout,elles protègent mieux du froid, malgré tout, même les murs épais ne les préservent pas des rafales de vents glaciales qui balayent l'arène régulièrement. Dans ces moments-là je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de m'envelopper dans mon sac de couchage, tremblante de froid **,** et de réciter lentement un poème que ma mère m'a apprise enfant. Penser à mes parents et à mon petit frère me donne assez de courage pour supporter le froid mordant ainsi que la douleur des blessures.

Quatre jours après le début des Jeux, onze tributs sont décédés. Huit pendant le bain de sang à la Corne d'abondance, deux sont morts de froid – l'un d'eux était la fille du Quatre justement, je l'ai retrouvé partiellement congelée un matin – et le dernier a succombé à l'attaque d'une mutation génétique particulièrement vorace.

Je comprendsrapidement que des mutations génétiques se cachent dans certaines grottes que tout le monde pense inhabitées. Ils ressemblent à d'énormes tigres au pelage blanc comme la neige et pourvus d'énorme dents tranchantes. La plupart du temps ces bestioles chassent les pingouins qui peuplent la plaine autour de la Corne d'abondance et si on évite de croiser leur chemin tout se passe relativement bien.

Le cinquième jour, Astarté, la fille du Deux, revient accompagnée d'une tribut dont j'ai oublié jusqu'à l'existence. C'est une fille au teint pâle avec de longs cheveux noir ébène. Elle a également des yeux sombres qui semblent perpétuellement nous regarder avec mépris et arrogance. Malgré tout, je saisi rapidement pourquoi Astarté a tant insistépour l'amener avec nous. En tant que tribut du district Huit elle s'est montrée remarquablement douéepour coudre des capes à partir de peaux de tigre.

Je me retourne dans mon sac de couchage, une douleur m'arrachant un cri étouffé. Pendant le bain de sang, la fille du Trois – cette petite garce – m'a poignardé à l'omoplate. Même si la blessure n'est pas profonde, le froid accentue la douleur et m'empêche régulièrement de dormir. Épuisée je finis par réveiller le garçon du Deux, Dan, et lui demande de monter la garde. J'ai beau soigneusement bander la plaie, celle-ci reste douloureuse et refuse de cicatriser.

Je m'allonge dans mon sac de couchage et tente de trouver une position confortable mais c'est peine perdue.

_« Pourquoi me suis-je suis portée volontaire ? »_

Je me revois, avançant vers le podium avec le sourire triomphant de celle qui va revenir en tant que vainqueur sans aucune égratignure et même pas décoiffée.

Le retour à la réalité a un goût plutôt amer et cruel. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'imaginais les Jeux d'une toute autre façon et j'ai la sensation que les événements se succèdent et m'échappent. C'est un peu comme si je tentais de retenir de l'eau entre mes doigts, j'ai peur d'être dans quelque chose de trop gros pour moi.

Je m'appelle Cashmere Fawkes, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis un tribut de carrière du district Un. Je suis consciente d'être belle et j'aime en jouer avec les hommes. J'ai de longs cheveux blonds, en général brillants, même si actuellement ils sont très emmêlés. Comme pratiquement tous les tributs du district Un, Deux et quelques-uns du district Quatre, je m'entraîne depuis mon enfance pour devenir une véritable tueuse.

Les Centres d'Entraînements n'ont rien de particulièrement reluisant. La vie là-bas est assez dure. On s'y entraîne plusieurs heures par jours à diverses disciplines et les entraineurs sont soit très désagréables, soit carrément violents. Je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir même si j'y ai appris énormément de chose. Ça peut paraître méprisable mais si j'étais bien traitée là-bas, c'est tout simplement parce que je me donnais à un de mes entraîneurs. La seule de mes amies au courant ne manque jamais de me rappeler que ce n'est rien de plus que de la prostitution mais je ne veux pas devenir comme tous les autres: Les tributs ressortent souvent de ces centres en étant vides. Ils ne se posent plus de questions, ils ne sont plus que de véritables chiens, obéissants au tant à cause des mauvais traitements qu'ilspeuvent parfois subir mais surtout parce que la véritable propagande dont on les abreuve fait d'eux de véritable tueurs. Je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute mais je n'ai en aucun cas voulu ça.

Je suis consciente que les Hunger Games sont cruels et inégaux, que la plupart des districts n'ont aucune chance de gagner. Malgré tout,il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter et si je peux avoir ma part de gloire et de prestige, je la prendrais. A côté de ça **,** je préfère largement coucher avec mon entraîneur plutôt que de ressortir comme la plupart des tributs. Je suis fière d'avoir gardé ma personnalité et mon intelligence.

Mes parents – comme presque tous les autres – m'ont envoyé là-bas pour la seule et unique raison d'avoir une chance de me voir revenir vivante en cas de Moisson. Soyons honnête, n'importe quelle personne ferait ça pour sauver ses enfants. Je plains sincèrement les autres districts qui partent sans avoir aucun entraînement au préalable.

Je me suis portée volontaire pendant la Moisson. C'est quelque chose qui se fait beaucoup dans les districts Un, Deux et Quatre, on s'entraîne et parfois on se porte volontaire. Cette année je me suis portée volontaire à la place d'une pauvre fille de treize ans qui se faisait pratiquement dessus quand on a appelé son nom. L'un dans l'autre elle me doit une reconnaissance éternelle.

Si j'ai fais ça c'est parce que j'ai bien vu comment sonttraités les anciens vainqueurs : honneur, gloire et respect. Je les vois souvent passer près de mon village et à chaque fois je rêve de faire partie de l'un d'entre eux. Mes parents ont un bon travail mais une plus grande maison ne nous ferait pas de mal. Sans compter que j'aimerais qu'on me regarde ainsi, autrement que comme la jolie fille de service. Je veux qu'on comprenne que je suis aussi quelqu'un de fort, de puissant. Quelqu'un qu'on doit respecter, voire même, craindre.

Quatre ans plus tôt, une fille du Deux a gagné en déchirant la gorge de son ennemi avec ses dents. Elle s'appelle Enobaria et depuis c'est une véritable légende. Certes, elle ne vient pas du Un, mais pour moi le Deux et le Un sont trop liés pour chipoter. Après sa victoire elle a limé ses dents en pointe comme celles des requins et arbore désormais une double rangée de crocs incrustés d'or.

Je me souviens très bien du soir où je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. C'est une très belle femme de vingt-deux ans avec un caractère bien trempé. Je me sens un peu idiote de l'avoir attendu ainsi, cachée derrière un pilier, mais elle a tellement d'admirateur que finalement elle n'a même pas dû faire attention à moi. Son succès m'a, entre autre, incité à me porter volontaire. Elle incarne la réussite des Jeux dans toute sa splendeur. Je m'imagine souvent ainsi, forte, puissante, entourée d'admirateurs et auréoléede gloire. C'est sans doute de la pure arrogance mais la vie des vainqueurs a de quoi encourager n'importe quel tribut à se porter volontaire. Sauf peut-être pour les autres districts qui ont l'air assez idiots pour ne pas tenter leur chance.

Je m'étire longuement en tentant de ne pas trop abîmer mon épaule. J'ai beau penser et imaginer tout ce que je veux, pour l'instant je n'ai encore rien gagné, je suis toujours une tribut comme une autre et je suis blessée. Je songe à mon frère Gloss qui me regarde peut-être à cet instant précis. Je me compose une expression sereine comme si je savais exactement ce que je fais – ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas je dois bien l'avouer. Il est fort, plus que moi, mais en tant qu'aînée je me dois de le protéger. Lui et moi sommes très proches depuis toujours, sans doute parce qu'il a à peine deux ans de moins que moi, et j'espère qu'il est fier de ce que je fais.

Je rentrerai pour mes parents et pour lui.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin très tôt. Les autres dorment encore profondément, sauf la fille du Huit qui coud avec application. Je ne me souviens pas de son prénom et quelque part je m'en fiche, elle mourra comme les autres. En tout cas elle me le rend bien. Les rares fois où je croise ses yeux sombres, elle me regarde avec un tel méprit que je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir misérable.

Je crois que je hais cette fille.

Elle me salue à peine sans lever la tête de son ouvrage. Ses couvertures ont beau être précieuses et utiles, je déteste sa façon de me considérer. Comme si je n'étais qu'une usurpatrice, une tricheuse. Son regard me rappelle tellement celui de mon amie Julia, celle qui a apprit **(appris)** que je couchais avec notre entraîneur. Dans ces moments-là aussi je me sentais misérable, sale et honteuse. Pourtant je ne fais rien de mal, je profite simplement des opportunités qui s'offrent à moi.

— Il reste un peu de viande, me lance t-elleles lèvres pincées.

Je marmonne un vague _« merci »_ avant de manger avidement. La fille du Huit me lance un coup d'œil réprobateur avant de revenir à sa couture. Je rêve de lui enfoncer l'aiguille dans le nez, ça lui ferait au moins passer l'envie de me regarder comme si je ne valais rien.

— Quoi ? Je finis par m'exclamer avec colère.

— Rien, murmure-t-elle.

— Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça, je lance sèchement. **  
**

— Comment ? Ironise-t-elle.

— Comme ça... je m'agace. Comme si tu valais tellement plus que moi.

— Mais c'est le cas, répond-t-elle avec un sourire hautain.

— Pardon ? Hoquetais-je un peu abasourdie et très en colère.

— Je vaux mieux que toi et qu'accessoirement tous ceux-là, dit-elle avec assurance, affirme t-elle.

— Et pourquoi ? Je m'offusque. **  
**

— Tu t'es entraînée pour venir ici, tu n'as strictement aucun mérite, cracha jeux sont injustes à la base mais avec toi et eux c'est presque de la tricherie. En plus de ça tu n'as eu aucun scrupuleà tuer des enfants, alors oui pour moi tu n'es rien.

Je reste interdite. Littéralement. Je n'ai jamais échangé plus de trois mots avec cette fille et à chaque fois elle arrive à me faire sentir mal, or là c'est pire que tout. Oui, j'ai tué des enfants, cette fille du Trois qui m'a poignardé et le garçon du Sept à la Corne d'abondance mais en toute objectivité, c'est soit eux, soit moi qui y passe et je préfère sincèrement que ça soit eux.

— Tu ne gagneras jamais, dis-je avec le plus de mépris dont je suis capable.

Elle laisse tomber son ouvrage et lève la tête vers moi.

— Bien sûr que je ne gagnerais jamais, soupire t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, je le sais parfaitement. Mais je n'aurais tué personne, je resteraimoi-même et même si ça te semble dérisoire c'est un acte de résistance.

Elle lève la tête vers le ciel comme pour narguer les juges et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être admirative devant sa force de caractère. Je me demande s'il y a beaucoup de gens dans le Huit qui pensent comme elle, personnellement je n'entends jamais ce genre de propos chez moi. Peut-être que les gens ont trop peur ou alors qu'ils ne se posent pas ce type de question.

Seulement moi je ne peux pas me permettre de penser comme ça, j'ai ma vie, ma famille et je veux juste les retrouver. Je décide d'ignorer ses élucubrations mais d'un coup elle me semble dangereuse. Je sais que le gouvernement n'accepterait pas de me voir penser ainsi, c'est pourquoi je déclare d'un ton hautain :

— Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ma pauvre fille.

Elle plonge son regard sombre et froid dans le mien et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Finalement Dan et Astarté se réveillent et je peux enfin penser à autre chose que la fille timbrée du Huit. Ladite fille continue de coudre avec application sans même nous jeter un coup d'œil et je me demande si elle ne serait pas vraiment folle. Après tout,les Hunger Games sont une réponse logique à la rébellion qui a eu lieu plusieurs années plus tôt, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle en fait tout une histoire.

J'ai conscience que c'est peut-être un moyen de me rassurer mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment autre chose à penser. Si elle veut mourir, tant mieux pour elle, mais moi je compte bien retrouver ma famille. Tandis qu'Astartéallume un feu en craquant une allumette, je pars en quête de nourriture. Je sais que les chardons sont comestibles et dans ce désert de glace c'est la seule chose qui pousse. Je les arrache avec application comme si j'arrachais le cœur de la fille du Huit. Je mets tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage que je remplis mon sac à dos.

Je suis dans l'arène depuis exactement une semaine et il reste neuf tributs en vie. On se rapproche doucement de l'affrontement final et j'ai de plus en plus peur à mesure que les tributs disparaissent. Un jour il faudra que je rompe l'alliance et que je combatte ceux qui sont mes alliés. Astarté n'a peut-être que quinze ans mais elle est très maline et entraînée, quant à Dan n'est peut-être pas une lumière mais sa force en fait un adversaire redoutable.

Je soupire et grignote un bout de racine. C'est tout simplement infect. Au moment où je m'apprête à revenir vers notre campun hurlement me glace le sang. La fille du Huit. Même si je ne l'aime pas, je cours vers elle, après tout, elle est mon alliée. Une fois arrivée près de la ruine où nous campons je m'aperçois que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Une grande flaque de sang jure avec la blancheur de la neige et les traces me mènent directement au corps sans vie de Colin. Quelqu'un l'a sauvagement poignardé à quatre ou cinq reprises et il gît à présent sans vie, aussi désarticulé qu'une poupée.

Je sors mes couteaux de mon sac à dos et m'avance précautionneusement vers la plaine qui mène à la Corne d'abondance. Des traces de sang maculent le sol et je me demande qui – ou quoi – a bien pu faire ça. Une fois sortie des ruines je retiens un cri. Toute la plaine produit un son étrange, sourd et profond. Puis un craquement se fait entendre et j'ai surprise de voir un bout de terre se détacher. Soudain je comprends.

La plaine est un lac gelé.

Une fois la surprise passée, je vois Dan se battre sauvagement avec la fille du Douze. Elle est grande, bien bâtie, et je vois bien qu'il a la plus grande peine à la maîtriser. Un peu plus loin, Astarté rampe jusqu'à la terre ferme en laissant une traînée de sang sur la glace. Dan repousse son adversaire, recule et lui assène un coup d'épée qui la décapite. Je regarde la tête de la fille du Douze tomber dans l'eau en même temps que son corps. C'est alors que je m'aperçois que je respire difficilement, mon air semble se bloquer dans mes poumons et ma vue se brouille.

Un second hurlement me sort de ma torpeur. A quelques mètres de l'endroit où Astarté est étendue, je vois quelqu'un gigoter dans l'eau. La fille du Huit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je cours vers elle en dérapant fréquemment que la glace. Je saute par-dessus une fissure laissant apparaître l'eau pure et j'attrape le bras de la fille qui dépasse de l'eau. Je la hisse sur la glace et tente de lui faire cracher toute l'eau qu'elle a avalée.

Néanmoins je vois à son visage qu'elle est perdue. Sa peau estbleue et elle tremble violemment de froid. Elle tente de parler mais elle claque si fort des dents que je ne comprends presque rien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Elle a attaqué, bégaye-t-elle.

— La fille du Douze ?

Elle hoche la tête du mieux qu'elle peut et me scrute avec intensité.

— Elle a tué Colin et, après, elle a attiré les deux autres vers le lac, elle a compris que ce n'était pas qu'une plaine.

— C'est elle qui a blessé Astarté ? Je demande un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

— Non, elle est tombée dans l'eau et quelque chose l'a attaqué.

Elle se taitet continue de frissonner violemment.

— J'ai tellement froid, murmure t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Oh seigneur ! Je ne sais jamais quoi faire quand les gens pleurent sauf si c'est mon frère. En plus de ça, je n'aime pas cette fille.

— Reste tranquille et ça ira, je lui dis d'une voix froide.

Elle continue de verser des larmes.

— Je-vais-mou-rir, grelotte t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

C'est bien probable mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un autre côté je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir tué moi-même, j'ai l'impression que son regard inquisiteur m'aurait suivitoute ma vie.

— Ne reste pas avec eux, poursuit-elle sur le même ton.

— Pourquoi ? Je m'étonne ?

— Ils veulent te tuer.

Un peu secouée, je l'installe plus confortablement et elle pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

— Je les aientendu parler, poursuit-elle.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

— Je suis sure que tu vaux mieux que tout ça, même si tu viens du Un.

Je me rendscompte que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, et je les essuie précipitamment. Je ne veux rien laisser paraître, rien du tout.

— Tu as même un cœur finalement, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Son regard semble avoir du mal à se maintenir ouvert et un peu malgré moi je lui ôte quelques mèches qui lui tombent dans les yeux.

— C'est quoi ton nom ? Dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

— Faith.

— C'est jolie.

Mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu. Je sens son corps se relâcher entre mes bras et je comprendsqu'elle est morte. Je lui ferme les yeux d'une main. Même décédée j'ai la sensation que son regard me scrute avec intensité. Derrière moi Dan titube vers Astarté et l'aide à se relever. Sa jambe est dans un sale état et je me demande s'il serait capable de l'achever. Ils m'appellent mais je ne réponds pas. Je laisse le corps de Faith sur la glace et court vers la terre ferme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je décide de lui faire confiance mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle avait compris beaucoup plus de choses que moi.

Je cours pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Le soleil se couche quand je décide de m'arrêter après avoir mis le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi. C'est une partie de l'arène que je ne connais pas. Je suis pratiquement au pied de la montagne de glace. D'immenses stalagmites montent vers le ciel et je remarque, derrières elles, des sortes de tunnels creusés à même la montagne.

N'ayant aucun autre endroit où aller – sans compter que les mutations génétiques ne tarderont pas à débarquer – je décide de m'y installer. C'est un endroit étroit et oppressant. La première chose qui me frappe c'est le silence qui y règne et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise.

Je m'assoie au fond de la grotte et m'enveloppe dans ma couverture de survie. Mon sac à dos est plein de chardons que je grignote avec un peu de viande séchée. En vérité j'ai surtout envie de vomir et les images de la fille du Douze décapitée et de Faith repassent dans ma tête comme un enregistrement.

Ma gorge est très douloureuse d'avoir couru si longtempset j'ai peur d'avoir pris froid. Je rabats la couverture sur ma tête et je laisse les larmes couler. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je pleure. Peut-être parce que ma famille me manque. Ou peut-être parce que la mort de Faith m'a affecté plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre. Dans tous les cas je me sens seule et vulnérable.

L'hymne de Panem retentit et je risque un pied hors de ma cachette, j'ai besoin de savoir si Astarté est morte ou pas.

Seuls les portraits de Colin, de Faith et de la fille du Douze s'affichent dans le ciel, Astarté est donc toujours en vie. Je retourne au fond de mon tunnel un peu contrariée. Dan serait plus facile à tuer si elle n'était plus là, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle est plus intelligente que lui.

Je me console en pensant que vu sa blessure, et faute de soin, elle sera morte demain matin.

Le neuvième jour desJeux, soit le lendemain de la mort de Faith, j'ai la surprise de voir le portrait de Dan dans le ciel. J'étais persuadée que Astarté mourrait la première or je dois bien admettre que j'ai eu tort. Elle a sans doute tué son compagnon de district par anticipation. Nous ne sommes donc plus que cinq. Je compte mentalement les survivants : Astarté, le garçon du Trois, le garçon du Sept, la fille du Dix et moi.

Je sais que les garçons du Trois et du Sept sont très jeunes et, même s'ils ont survécu jusque-là, ils ne font sans doute pas le poids face dans à un combat au corps-à-corps. Quant à la fille du Dix je ne me souviens même pas de sa tête, mais si elle a tenu si longtemps c'est qu'elle a des ressources.

Le dixième jour je comprends que j'ai un problème et un grave. Ma gorge est très douloureuse, je peux à peine déglutir sans grimacer et, en plus de ça, je suis brûlante de fièvre. Ma blessure à l'épaule, loin de se guérir, empire et à présent elle suinte. J'espère, pendant un moment, que mes mentors feront quelque chose pour moi, mais à ce stade des Jeux je me dis qu'un simple bol de soupe doit coûter une fortune. Il faut que je tienne à tout prix.

Je m'enveloppe dans les couvertures jusqu'à transpirer à grosses gouttes dans l'espoir de faire tomber la fièvre. Puis je m'applique des compresses de glace sur le front. Le pire ce n'est pas tellement la douleur ou la fièvre mais la sensation de faiblesse qui m'enserre comme un étau. Je me sens incapable de tenir quoique ce soit. Même les couteaux, que je me suis entraînée à lancer depuis des années, ratent leurs cibles de plusieurs centimètres.

Je résiste à l'envie de pleurer avant d'avaler une bonne dose de viandes et de racines. Mes réserves s'amenuisent et il faut que j'aille chasser mais je n'en ai pas la force.

Tout en regardant mes provisions je me souviens que nous sommes entre le dixième et le onzième jour. La fin des Hunger Games est proche et, quelle quesoit l'issue des Jeux, je vais savoir très vite si je vais vivre ou mourir. Soudain une sorte de fièvre me prend. Pas la fièvre de ma maladie, non, mais une idée. Le seul moyen pour moi de survivre avant qu'une infection ne m'achève c'est de combattre. Très paradoxal et pourtant très logique. Je dois gagner et pour gagner je dois éliminer les autres tributs.

Étrangement je peux presque sentir le regard inquisiteur de Faith sur moi. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée de mon esprit et m'équipe du mieux que je peux. Je ne sais pas comment va Astarté mais, si elle peut marcher, elle est sans doute en route pour trouver les tributs encore en vie.

Le soleil se lève à peine quand je sors de ma cachette. La fièvre me fait trembler de froid et même si j'ai bien mangé, je me sens encore faible. Je me mets en route en tenant deux couteaux dans mes mains. Je suis prête à les lancer sur n'importe quel tribut qui se mettra en travers de ma route.

_« Je suis forte, je peux gagner »._

Je me répète ça en boucle depuis ma sortie du tunnel. Je ne sais pas si j'essaye de me convaincre moi-même mais j'ai besoin de retrouver l'arrogance qui m'a permis de me porter volontaire. J'ai besoin de retrouver mes forces. Je pense à mon frère Gloss. Il a seize ans et il était fier de me voir partir. Comme tous les autres, il pense que c'est facile quand on est un tribut de carrière. Il m'a dit « à bientôt » comme si rien n'était plus évident que ma victoire. Aujourd'hui je suis malade, blessée et j'ai peur de le décevoir. J'ai peur qu'il voit que sa grande sœur ne sera plus là pour veiller sur lui-même si, à seize ans, il est plus grand et plus fort que moi.

Je marche pendant presque une heure avant d'entendre un hurlement strident. Le garçon crie et supplie avant de se taire, laissant le désert dans un silence assourdissant. J'ai le cœur qui bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va terminer sa course hors de mon corps. Je décide de revenir vers le lac gelé qui entoure la Corne d'abondance.

Cet endroit est toujours le début et la fin des Jeux.

J'y arrive alors que le soleil est au plus haut dans le ciel. J'en déduis qu'il doit être aux alentours de midi et je me tiens aux aguets, tendue comme je ne l'ai encore jamais été. Un cliquetis derrière moi se fait entendre. Je me retourne brusquement et tombe nez à nez avec la fille du Dix. Elle tient un arc et s'apprête à tirer. Malgré tout elle tremble de tous ses membres et je vois rapidement qu'elle n'a sans doute jamais tenu un arc de sa vie avant d'arriver ici.

Son visage a une expression résignée, triste mais paradoxalement très dure. Comme si elle savait qu'elle allait mourir mais qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. A cette distance elle a des chances de me toucher et même si je ne meurs pas, je ne tiens pas à être blessée une fois de plus.

Je fais glisser le couteau entre mes doigts pour le positionner. Je peux l'atteindre en plein cœur si je suis assez rapide.

La fièvre a beau m'affaiblir, je prends conscience qu'il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant que le physique. Je veux gagner, c'est presque viscéral comme sentiment. Je ne veux pas mourir et je ressens un sentiment sans doute semblable à ce que les animaux doivent ressentir devant un chasseur. Je sais qu'à ce stade du jeu je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour gagner.

La fille du Dix me regarde, ses yeux sont plein de larmes et je pense qu'elle dit mentalement au revoir à sa famille. C'est assez horrible de savoir qu'on a la vie d'une personne entre ses mains. Ce pouvoir me tourne presque la tête. Pourtant c'est elle ou moi.

Je l'atteins en plein cœur avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son arc tombe à terre et elle contemple le poignard profondément planté dans sa poitrine. Elle finit par s'effondrer et une flaque de sang chaud se répandau sol faisant fondre la neige aux alentours. Son regard devient vide et creux, très loin de celui de Faith. Peut-être que finalement elle a toujours ces yeux là : morts. Un coup de canon retentit et je me remets en route. Je n'ai pas osé retirer le poignard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas toucher son corps, il doit être raide et froid à présent.

Nous ne sommes plus que trois. Il ne reste que moi, Astarté et un des garçons du Trois ou du Sept. C'est le grand final. La Corne d'abondance brille au loin. Sa couleur dorée est la seule chose chaleureuse que j'ai vudepuis des jours. Le lac a regelé depuis la dernière fois et il ressemble bien à une plaine couverte de neige. Cependant je remarque quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu avant. Un son étrange, sombre et puissant. Je pense d'abord que c'est un animal mais je constate ensuite que c'est le lac qui produit ce son si étrange.

Si j'avais été plus attentive j'aurais sans doute compris bien plus tôt.

\- Traître, murmure une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Astarté me regarder un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle a bandé sa jambe mais du sang coule de la plaie. Elle est très pâle, mais son expression est presque démente. Si je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour gagner, elle est prête à faire encore pire. Elle tient son épée fermement mais je saisis vite qu'elle ne peut pas trop se déplacer. Je recule lentement.

— C'est cette idiote qui t'a dit qu'on voulait te tuer ? J'étais sure qu'elle nous avait entendu, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Je ne réponds rien et continue de reculer doucement. Je veux l'amener sur le lac.

— Tu as tué Dan ?

— Évidemment, répond-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, c'était lui ou moi. A présent il ne reste que toi ou moi.

— Faux, dis-je d'une voix que j'espère pleine d'assurance, il en reste un troisième.

Elle ricane.

— Une mutation a tué le gars du Sept et je viens de me charger du gars du Trois. Dans quelques minutes il se sera vidé de son sang.

Donc nous ne sommes plus que deux.

Son regard est presque fou et je me sens comme une proie devant elle, même si elle est plus petite que moi. Je continue de reculer et elle me suit des yeux sans presque ciller. Chaque pas lui arrache une grimace, et je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir m'y prendre. La peur engourdit mes membres, et je me sens presque déconnectée de mon propre corps.

_« Tu es la meilleure, tu es la plus forte »._

Je pensais être la meilleure lorsque je me suis portée volontaire. Je pensais que tout cela serait presque facile, que tuer des gens ce n'est pas grave et que ce sont les Jeux qui veulent ça. Mais non. Chaque mort semble me salir à jamais comme une tache indélébile. Je revois la fille du Trois, celle du Douze et Faith. Mes mains sont encore tachées du sang de la fille du Dix et je me demande si elles me laisseront jamais en paix.

— Je ne te laisserai pas gagner, dit-elle avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de me dire à quelle sauce elle va me cuisiner, je cours sur le lac. Le soleil tape assez fort malgré le froid et je sens la glace se craqueler sous mes pieds. Parfait. Le lac sera son tombeau.

Elle me rattrape plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru vu l'état de sa jambe et me plaque au sol. Je sens le froid mordant de la glace m'entailler la joue et je flanque un coup de coude dans sa blessure. Elle hurle de douleur et me lâche. Je me relève et tente la poignarder. Elle m'évite habilement avant de se jeter sur moi. Une douleur aiguë m'envahit quand son épée entaille profondément mon flanc.

Astarté me lâche et je pose une main sur ma blessure qui ruisselle de sang. En relevant la tête je vois qu'elle a prismes couteaux.

— Tu ne gagneras pas, dit-elle d'une voix triomphante.

Mais je suis entraînée, au moins autant qu'elle. Je vois le visage de mon petit frère devant moi. Je lui ai promis de revenir et je le ferai. Je doute qu'Astartéait quelqu'un à qui elle tienne autant que je tiens à Gloss.

Je me jette sur elle et lui flanque un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Elle se plie en deux et j'en profite pour la faire tomber sur la glace. Je me place au-dessus d'elle et la tient de toutes mes forces. Je ne mourrais pas. c'est inimaginable.

Elle se débat violemment et je lui frappe une première fois la tête contre la glace. Elle semble sonnée ce qui me laisse le temps de frapper le lac gelé grâce à la pioche que j'avais gardé. La glace se brise et l'eau claire apparaît. Je sais que c'est elle qui a tué Faith en la plongeant dans l'eau glacée. Je suppose qu'elle a dû se débattre et tomber elle aussi sans le faire exprès.

J'attrape Astarté par le cou et l'entraîne vers l'eau.

— Non ! Hurle t-elle en se débattant.

Elle réussit à me frapper au visage et je tombe à terre. Ma vue se brouille partiellement et je sens un goût de sang dans ma bouche. Astarté est épuisée et je tente alors de l'entraîner vers l'eau pour la noyer purement et simplement. Elle ne peut plus se débattre et je la traîne péniblement vers le trou béant. C'est vraiment étrange. Je suis épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Mais quelque chose de plus puissant que tout cela m'empêche d'abandonner. Je veux revoir ma famille. Je ne supporte pas d'imaginer mes parents et mon frère pleurant ma mort.

C'est impensable.

Même si pour ça il faut que je m'entache de mort impossible à oublier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

C'est peut-être ça qu'on nomme instinct de survie.

Mais Astarté a beaucoup plus de ressource que je ne le croyais. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de l'eau quand elle se relève et me pousse de toutes ses forces. Je tombe dans l'eau en l'entraînant avec moi. La température glaciale me coupe le souffle. Je ne sais même plus si je suis en vie ou même si Astarté est toujours accrochée à moi. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux et vois la lumière à quelques mètres de moi. Je commence à nager le plus vite que je peux et attrape la glace à pleine main pour me hisser hors de l'eau. Quelque chose tente de m'attraper la cheville mais rate son emprise. En baissant la tête je vois le regard plein de terreur et de résignation de ma dernière adversaire.

Je sors de l'eau et me recroqueville. Le froid semble me torturer de l'intérieur et je ne peux même plus ouvrir les yeux.

_« Mesdames et messieurs, voici la gagnante des Soixante-sixième Hunger Games ! »_

Je souris, la bouche toujours pleine de sang. J'avais promis à Gloss que je reviendrais et je vais revenir.


End file.
